There are a number of commercially-available simple hand held toys with projection means, but in which the projection means cannot be rotated along any combination of the x-axis, y-axis, z-axis. The reason is that such a design is too complicated and will be immediately damaged by kids, so the toys normally have no rotating features at all. In addition, very few of the commercially-available toy projection devices have focus adjustable means because such focus adjustment means are also too easily damaged by kids.
Also commercially available are desk top or similar projection lights that project an image or light beam to certain areas and that normally use battery power so that they can fit on any location, such as a bed in the case of the Fisher-Price® projection light. However, unlike the projection light of the present invention, the prior desk top type projection lights cannot use different power sources, rotate more than 180 degrees in both vertical and horizontal directions to project an image or light beams to any desired location, or include an adjustable focus to change the focus, size, brightness, clearance, and/or sharpness of the projected image or light beams.
Accordingly, the current invention seeks to make a big improvement over conventional LED lights by enabling rotation of the projection means and by providing focus-adjustable means, the LED light being powered by a home electricity power source, battery power source, or another power source to provide an LED light device capable of illuminating a variety of different areas while offering cost saving and the ability to adjust brightness, image location, color, size, clearance, and/or pixel quality of the image.
The inventor has filed copending applications, including U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 12-624,621 and 12-771,003 that also disclose LED projection lights with adjustable focus means to cause the image or light beam to project to desired area(s), and which uses prongs to connect to a wall power source such the North American of 120 Volt, 60 Hz AC line power through an adaptor and/or transformer.
As in the copending applications, the LED light of the present invention projects the image or light beams through focus adjustable means built-into each project means to easily change the clearance, sharpness, size, and brightness of the projected image or light beams.
However, the LED light of the current invention also includes a special projection means arrangement which may include multiple projection means that can change position at any time and that can also be fixed at desired locations, so as to enable illumination of multiple areas without the need to buy more than one LED light device.
Thus, the current invention represents an improvement over the adjustable-focus projection means of co-pending U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 12-771,003, in which a plurality of projection means are provided in one geometric-unit but are pre-designed can only be adjusted in limited dimensions (2 dimensional) such as x-y or x-z or y-z axis. The current invention allows people to change the position to any location along the x-y-z axes to cover a whole three-dimensional range so that one LED light with position-changeable special projection means can satisfy a greater range of illumination needs for less money. The current invention thus offers people (1) more than one projection means on one LED light; (2) the ability to illuminate desired locations and more than one illuminated-areas by simply changing position of individual projection means; (3) the ability for persons to provide any number from one to N number of special projection means by adding to or reducing the number as required, and (4) the ability to use any power source including not only a wall outlet, but also a battery, solar energy, an adaptor, or even waterpower.
The current invention may also include any of the following features disclosed in the above-cited patent applications of the inventor:    A. The LED light device may use the more than one optics means described in U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 11-806,284, in which LED elements are incorporated with optics media to cause the LEDs to provide an area light illumination effect to act as a night light.    B. The LED light device may also use the multiple light sources described in U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 11-255,981, in which multiple LED elements are arranged in a matrix shape to face in one or multiple directions, and/or to have different positions, orientations, or locations to be seen by viewers, some of the LEDs serving as a night light and some as an emergency light.    C. The LED light device may also, as described in U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 11-255,981, include first and second LED elements each having a plurality of LEDs that face in more than one direction, or that are at different locations, positions, or orientations, to illuminate multiple areas.    D. The LED light device may include one of mechanical or electric switches having at least one function selected from on, off, auto, timer, time delay, flashing, partial on, partial off, partial flashing, partial chasing, partial random, partial fade-in and fade-out, on/off blinking function duration, power saving selection, blinking function selection, persistence of vision effects, percentage of each blinking cycle, power saving setting or selections, LED group reset selections or any LED light functions for a plurality of LEDs that is available from the marketplace.    E. The LED light device may also, as disclosed in U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 11-806,285, include LEDs of any type or LED specification with single color or multiple colors, the color, and number of illuminated LEDs being changeable, to provide different light functions under control of a switch or sensor means.    F. The LED light device may also, as disclosed in U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 11-806,285, incorporate other functions selected from an outlet, air freshener, motion sensor, beacon light, warning light, chasing lights, flash light, bug repelling device, mosquito repelling device, mouse repelling device, sonic pest repelling device, or persistence of vision device.    G. Still further, the LED light device may, as disclosed in U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 11-255,981, Include an LED or LEDs for indicating the battery status, including low battery capacity. full capacity, or half capacity with preferred colors indicating the status of the batteries, or the duty status of the light device.    H. The LED light device may also use the special effects described in the patent application entitled “LED Device Has Special Effects” filed on Feb. 25, 2010, in which the LED is caused to flash faster than the human eye response time of 1/24 to 1/16 second to cause the illumination provided by the flashing LED to appears to be steady due to the persistence of vision effect and let the people see a continuous light beam while reducing power consumption of the batteries.    I. The LED light device may, according to the above-described persistence of vision effect, have an on time of 1/48 second, achieved by flashing at a frequency of 48 Hz, or by having an appropriate on/off duty cycle percentage, selectable by a power saving setting or selection, or by an LED group reset selection.    J. In addition, of the LED light device may be arranged to have a voltage higher than the LED trigger voltage, or a voltage that is lower than the LED trigger voltage with the voltage being increase by an electric circuit that raises or boosts the battery voltage up to the LED trigger voltage.    K. For example a preferred LED light device with power saving features May include:
at least one LED to provide a light source.
at least one housing having space to install any of the following: circuit means, conductive means, electric components parts and accessories, switch means, sensor means, an integrated circuit (IC), and a micro controller to connect with a power source to cause the LED to turn on and off to achieve a predetermined function, effects, on/off duration, duty cycles, color, and/or brightness; and with power saving features being achieved by using control means to control the LED's turn-on and turn-off duration time for a certain percentage of each cycle, at a rate that takes advantage of the persistence of vision effect of the human eye, which has a response time of within 1/24 to 1/16 second.    L. An LED light device of the type described in part K may also include cost saving features achieved by using batteries which have a total voltage that is less than the LED's trigger voltage and voltage increasing electric components, parts, and accessories to make lower batteries' voltage raise-up to over the LED or LEDs trigger voltage.